Le quiero Mi Quixote
by Mudy Judy
Summary: Don Quixote Doflamingo, Pirate, corsaire, trafiquant et manipulateur... Cela ne l'empêche pas d'aimer la pureté qu'il peut trouver dans la Marine. ( Oc )
1. Chapter 1

Un grand soupir s'échappa de sa gorge, à nouveau il était venue, c'était la dernière réunion avant la guerre. Comme d'habitude Sengoku était en retard, c'était lui que tout le monde attendait.  
Cette réunion avait la forme d'un dîner, tout le monde était assis autour d'une grande table. Protégé derrière ses lunettes tintées, le blond balayait les invités du regard : des officiers de la marine et les grands corsaires, l'ennui le prenait déjà.  
Tout en se balançant sur sa chaise, il observait tous ces gens, il avait été un peu surpris de voir tous les corsaires à la table, de Mihawk à Barbe Noire, ils étaient tous là.  
D'ordinaire les voir tous réunis aurait été une source d'amusement pour le pirate, mais pas aujourd'hui, il n'était absolument pas d'humeur, ni à discuter, ni à provoquer, il voulait juste en finir au plus vite. Renversant sa tête en arrière, il priait pour qu'il se passe quelque chose, une nouveauté, quelque chose d'intéressant, car pour Doflamingo l'ennui était mortel.

Dans la salle le silence régnait, les officiers ne voulant provoquer aucun des pirates étaient assis d'un côté de la table, c'est à peine s'ils bougeaient. Quant aux Corsaires, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter entre eux, alors pour ne pas déclencher de combat inutile ils n'ouvraient pas la bouche.

Du moins jusqu'à maintenant, une voix grave s'éleva, remplissant à elle seule toute la pièce.

-Personne ne lui a dit qu'il y avait une réunion ?

Les yeux du blond se tournèrent, sur la personne qui venait de briser le silence instauré : Barbe Noire. Doflamingo le voyait pour la première fois, et il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de cinq minutes pour décréter qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, serte il dégageait une grande puissance mais il avait l'air encore moins fiable que lui, le noble grimaça à l'entente de cette voix grasse et malsaine.

Comme un signal, l'écho de sa voix fit réagir tout le monde. Boa Hancock se détourna de lui en fronçant les sourcils, exprimant ainsi son dégoût pour le nouveau corsaire.

S'il ne compte pas venir, je ne vais pas passer la nuit ici, fit Mihawk en se levant.

Son rire résonna dans sa poitrine, se balançant toujours plus sur sa chaise Doflamingo reporta son regard sur son confrère.

-Voyons, intervint la brune, tu sais très bien qu'il prend toujours son temps pour venir.

À ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit, une petite brebis fit son entré, trottinant joyeusement suivi de son propriétaire a l'allure plus solennel.

-Excusez-moi pour ce gros retard, un problème de dernière minute, fit l'Amiral en chef en regagnant son siège au bout de la table.

Juste après lui rentra Garp, et une jeune femme qui elle, resta près de la porte, personne ne la remarqua.

La jeune fille n'avait absolument rien à faire là, elle n'était ni pirate, ni officier de la marine et elle n'avait aucun rôle a jouer dans cette guerre.

Mais depuis quelque temps elle avait été recruté par l'Amiral en chef lui-même, comme un genre de soutien. En effet l'homme commençait à être fatigué de son statut et regretter de ne pas avoir pu fonder une famille, sans doute se disait-il que s'il avait eu une fille, elle aurait son âge.  
Elle devait principalement lui tenir compagnie, lui servir de coursière, de secrétaire, et de femme de ménage.

Elle porta son regard impressionné sur les acteurs de cette réunion, outre les amiraux et autres officiers, il y avait les pirates, de grands et dangereux pirates de son point de vue. Elle était tout sauf rassurée, la réputation de chacun de ces corsaires faisait froid dans le dos.  
Elle les reconnaissait tous, elle savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur eux, Sengoku lui avait fait un petit briefing avant d'entrée, il lui avait conseillé de rester discrète et de ne pas les regarder, ni leur parler, conseil qu'elle allait suivre à la lettre.

Dos a elle, un grand blond avec un mentaux de plumes se balançait nonchalamment sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table, c'est lui qui lui faisait le plus peur. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, elle ne maîtrisait aucun Haki, elle n'avait pas d'armes et ne savait pas se battre, mais en acceptant ce travail elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle rencontrerait les corsaires.  
Elle tordait ses doigts nerveusement, fixant son patron dans l'espoir qu'il ne l'appelle pas, et comme si le destin s'amusait avec elle, l'Amiral en chef lui fit signe de venir.

Doflamingo n'écoutait que d'une oreille les paroles de l'Amiral, la première partie de la réunion n'était rien d'autre qu'une accumulation d'informations qu'il avait déjà. Derrière ses lunettes ses yeux étaient à demis fermer et il se retenait de bailler d'ennui.

-Je vous propose donc de passer au repas, pour parler de choses sérieuses tranquillement.

Sengoku connaissait les deux partis qui se faisait face à cette table, et la nourriture est toujours un bon moyen de calmer certaines ardeurs.

Paresseusement le blond tourna la tête vers l'organisateur de la réunion, quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme apparue dans son champ de vision, ses yeux écarquillèrent de surprise il faillit même sursauter, sa chaise cessa son balancement et retomba lourdement sur ses quatre pieds. Enfin quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose pour occuper son esprit, pour le sortir de l'ennui, car pour le manipulateur il n'en fallait pas plus, une simple personne inconnue éveillait sa curiosité.  
Rapidement, il détailla la jeune fille devant lui, grande, des cheveux dorés qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules, de grands yeux bleus... Tout ce qu'il aimait.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sans complexe sur son visage à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire de cette femme qu'il trouvait irrésistible.

-Leiko... Commença l'Amiral, peux-tu appeler les cuisiniers ?

Sentant le regard insistant du Corsaire blond sur elle, Leiko n'osa pas répondre, elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête, et sorti en quatrième vitesse.

Doflamingo eut quelques difficultés à ne pas se retourner pour la voire de dos, son regard se porta sur Sengoku, qui avait braqué sur lui ses yeux noirs.  
Le gloussement caractéristique du noble résonna dans la pièce.

-Votre nouvelle secrétaire ? Demanda-t-il avec un air provocateur.

-Une aide, plutôt. Répondit le Bouddha méfiant.

Les autres présents à la réunion étaient concentré sur les affiches et les documents que l'Amiral leur avait fournis et se désintéressèrent de l'échange entre les deux hommes.

-Très jolie, en tout cas, ajouta le blond. Je comprend que vous en ayez besoin d'aide.

L'Amiral soupira intérieurement, il aurait dû se douter qu'un détail comme ça n'échapperait pas au pirate et qu'il en profiterait pour le provoquer, mais il n'allait pas rentrer dans son jeu, il décida de l'ignorer et de relire un des documents présent devant lui.

Dans le couloir Leiko, marchait rapidement, elle avait attiré l'attention de Don Quichotte Doflamingo sans le vouloir, et ça la terrorisait, elle entendait souvent son patron parler de lui, c'était un être imprévisible, et incontrôlable, un manipulateur hors pair. S'il décidait de lui parlait et qu'elle disait quelque chose de travers, elle n'en sortirait pas vivante, mais elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'après tout « pourquoi ce puissant pirate voudra m'adresser la parole ? »

Maladroitement elle poussa la porte des cuisines.  
Devant son air peu assuré, un jeune cuistot s'approcha.

-ça va Leiko ?

-Vous... vous pouvez y aller.

Le Corsaire avait recommencé à se balancer, un sourire plaqué sur son visage, il repensait à Leiko, un grand nombre de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. La jeune fille avait l'air de le craindre, et ça lui donnait envie. Envie de l'approcher encore plus pour voir quelles serait ces réactions, de lui parler pour entendre sa voix, de la toucher pour connaître la texture de sa peau, et envie de la garder pour voir quel goût aurait la vie s'il la retrouvait tous les soirs chez lui. Toutes ses perspectives l'excitaient grandement et il en ronronnait déjà de plaisir.  
Il gloussa quand il se rendit compte qu'il pensait à jouer avec la « secrétaire » de Sengoku.

La porte s'ouvrit et une farandole de chariots entra, amenant dans la pièce de délicieuses odeurs, mais le blond n'en accorda que peu d'importance, il repéra vite Leiko qui entra la dernière. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra lorsqu'elle crut voir le Corsaire la regarder, elle baissa les yeux et retourna à sa place : derrière l'Amiral en chef.

En quelques minutes, tout le monde fut servi, et les cuistots repartirent. Leiko s'inclina devant le boudha et s'apprêtait à partir.

-Attend...

Tout le monde s'immobilisa, reconnaissant la voix qui s'élever maintenant dans le silence.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, ses pires craintes allaient se réaliser, elle le sentait.

-Tu ne manges pas avec nous ? Sengoku, avec tous ce qu'elle fait pour toi, je pense que lui offrir le repas serait un bon moyen de la remercier, fit le blond l'air faussement attentionné.

Les deux hommes se regardaient, à nouveau dans un duel, le chef de la Marine savait très bien où le Corsaire voulait en venir, et il savait aussi que peu importe ce qu'il dirait Doflamingo trouverait le moyen d'arriver à ses fins, quitte à utiliser la force.  
Leiko quant à elle, attendait, elle espérait, espérait très fort qu'on lui dise de partir. Ses mains tremblaient, elle ne voulait pas rester dans la même pièce que cet homme.

-Je lui offre déjà le gîte et le couvert, et elle sait que je lui suis reconnaissant.

Le noble perdit légèrement son sourire, Sengoku essayer de la protéger, mais il avait déjà décidé qu'il allait s'amuser, c'était peine perdu, il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu me connais, commença le Corsaire, si je m'ennuie je m'en vais et sans moi les perspectives de gagner la guerre deviennent infimes.

À ces mots, Leiko savait qu'elle allait devoir rester, il utilisait son statut, sa puissance, et la guerre présentait son avantage. L'Amiral n'avait pas le choix, et elle le comprenait il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Doflamingo, surtout si peu de temps avant la guerre.

-Leiko, assied toi... céda-t-il.

Souriant de plus bel, le blond tira une chaise entre lui et l'Amiral indiquant à la jeune fille qu'elle s'assiérait ici. Quand il vit la jeune fille se résigner et s'approcher sa langue passa sur ses lèvres. Le jeu pouvait commencer.

Leiko avait du mal à respirait, une heure où elle était en compagnie des êtres les plus dangereux du monde, au début tout le monde la regardait, certains corsaires notamment Boa Hancock lui lançait des regards noirs. Mais à son grand soulagement personne ne lui parlait et elle n'avait pas à s'exprimer.

-Venons en maintenant à Muguiwara et son équipage, annonça Sengoku.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur le Chef de la Marine, Leiko le remercia intérieurement de monopoliser l'attention. Elle n'avait pas osé regarder le blond assis à sa gauche de peur de croiser son regard, et depuis son intervention pour la faire rester, il n'avait pas dit un seul mot.

La blonde n'avait pas touché à son repas, de peur de déranger, de toute façon elle avait trop peur pour avoir faim.  
Elle sursauta lorsque la femme Corsaire haussa le ton en disant que Muguiwara no Luffy ne représentait pas une réelle menace, ce qui fit démarrer Garp au car de tour et les deux commençaient à se disputer.

Doflamingo profita de ce petit désordre pour enfin porter son regard vers la jeune fille, elle avait les yeux rivés sur ses genoux et ne comptait pas les relever de sitôt, le blond sourit et lentement posa sa main sur un des genoux de la protégée de Sengoku.

Tout son être se crispa quand elle vit, apparaître dans son champ de vision une large main qui se posa sur sa jambe. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne respirait presque plus, elle ferma les yeux en se disant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ici et que s'il lui proposait quelque chose elle n'avait qu'à dire non.

Le Dragon céleste la regardait toujours, comme il s'y attendait, elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne lui disait rien. Encore mieux, elle ne levait même pas le regard, aucun Marine ne pourrait alors voir la peur dans ses yeux. Sa langue passa sur sa lèvre inférieure en pensant qu'il avait trouvé le bon jouet.

Garp se racla la gorge en retrouvant son calme, l'Amiral en chef avait dû intervenir pour calmer les deux perturbateurs, la réunion reprenait. Doflamingo reporta alors son regard devant lui pour simuler un intérêt aux paroles du Bouddha.  
Cependant, il laissa sa main là où elle était.

Leiko, les yeux rivés sur les doigts du Corsaires enserrant son genou, tremblait, elle voulait qu'il arrête, ce serait simple... Juste pousser sa main, la prendre et la remettre à sa place, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le toucher.  
Elle retient un hoquet de surprise, en voyant la main se déplacer, s'il continuait sa progression alors il la toucherait peau contre peau, car ses bas s'arrêter au genou, laissant ainsi entre eux et sa jupe une partie de ses cuisses nues.

Derrière ses lunettes le pirate jubilait, s'il ne se retenait pas il l'aurait attiré sur ses genoux, lui aurait murmuré quelques petits mots qui en auraient choqué plus d'un et aurais envoyé valser ses vêtements. Mais il avait de la patience, il savait que ce moment allait vite arriver.  
Son sourire s'élargit quand il sentit ses doigts glissaient sur quelque chose de plus doux que le tissu, il décida d'arrêter sa main à cet endroit histoire de profiter de la douceur de cette peau juvénile.

Malgré son malaise et sa peur, la jeune fille était un peu surprise, elle s'était attendu à un contact froid, à une main glacée par le manque d'humanité. Mais la main du Corsaire était chaude, et dégageait une douceur presque irréelle, elle était certaine de ne jamais avoir ressenti une sensation pareil même avec les hommes les plus doux qu'elle avait eus.  
_De quoi le craindre encore plus_, se dit-elle.  
Elle avait toujours fait attentions aux hommes et un homme comme Doflamingo devrait la dégoûter plus que ça, même pour l'Amiral elle ne devrait pas avoir à le supporter, mais plus les minutes passait plus cette main sur sa cuisse lui semblait être à sa place.

* * *

Les corsaires se levèrent les premiers, apparemment soulagés d'en avoir fini avec cette corvée.  
Lorsque le pirate se leva et sortit de la salle, la blonde soupira, relâchant enfin la pression qui avait pris possession de tout son être pendant plus de quatre heures. Doflamingo avait gardé sa main sur elle pendant les trois quarts de ce temps, et Leiko était plus que perturbé, il n'avait pas essayé d'aller plus loin mais ne s'était pas contenté d'un simple contact non plus, il s'était amusé à la caresser du bout des doigts, à cajoler la peau de sa cuisse laissée a l'air.

Le regard dans le vague, elle repensait à cette main, qui l'avait dégoûté les premiers moments, mais qui s'était avéré d'une douceur inégalable, elle se sentait idiote d'associer les mots « doux » et « Doflamingo », il fallait vraiment être ignorant pour croire que la douceur dont avait fait preuve le Corsaire était réelle, ce n'était qu'une façade; une illusion pour propager le doute dans son esprit; pour lui donner envie de plus et le pire c'est que ça marcher.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir mise dans cette situation.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle automatiquement.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté l'endroit par où le blond était sorti, Sengoku mettait ça sur le compte du stress et de la peur. Il se leva en soupirant, vu l'intérêt de Doflamingo à son égard il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne revienne plus au QG, il en allait de sa sécurité.

-Leiko, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

La blonde tiqua mais ne dit rien.

-Si tu restes à sa porté Doflamingo pourra faire ce qu'il veut de toi, tu pourrais devenir un pion dans son jeu, et ce ne serait bon pour personne.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce laissant Leiko seule.  
Impuissante elle haussa les sourcils, elle n'osait y croire, en seulement quelques heures ce pirate avait réussi à la faire renvoyé, sans faire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'était pas du genre combative et de toute façon dans cet environnement seuls les plus discrets pouvaient espérer rester en vie.  
Elle se leva, prit le dernier verre qui était sur la table et commença à partir, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux elle se stoppa net. Devant elle, dans l'encadrement, un grand blond avec un mentaux en plumes, souriait.

L'atmosphère devient vite électrique, au moment où le Corsaire ferma la porte, la blonde savait qu'elle était à sa merci, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Des informations ? elle ne savait rien, honnêtement d'un point de vue tactique elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle lui serait utile. Une boule se forma dans ses entrailles lorsqu'elle se dit qu'il était peut-être venu continuer ce qu'il avait commencé durant la réunion.

Il se retenait de rire, elle le savait, sûrement pour feindre la politesse. De toute façon, elle ne ressortira pas de cette réunion indemne, alors autant être franche et arrêter de jouer la petite fille apeurée. _Même si c'est ce que je suis_, se dit-elle.

Maladroitement elle releva la tête, et inspira un grand coup.

-Vous avez oubliez quelque chose ?

Le Corsaire ne put que glousser face à cette nouvelle attitude, devant cette tentative qu'il trouvait tout bonnement adorable, il décida de jouer le jeu.

-Disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te faire ma proposition, tout à l'heure, dit-il en avança d'un pas.

Leiko sursauta et son verre glissa de ses mains. Le sourire du Corsaire s'agrandit et la blonde baissa les yeux, elle qui voulait cacher sa peur...  
C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait directement à elle, entendre ce timbre de voix s'élever pour lui parler lui paraissait impossible, toute cette situation, d'ailleurs, lui paraissait impossible. Il était un des hommes les plus puissants et influent du monde, elle n'était personne. Un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit : pourquoi .

Le rire du Corsaire s'éleva de nouveau, il la trouvait vraiment amusante, belle et amusante, et il décréta qu'elle irait avec lui à Dressrosa.

-Serais-tu du genre maladroite ?

La confusion commençait à gagner l'esprit de la jeune fille, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire ? Il fallait qu'elle reste méfiante pour ne pas tomber tête la première dans ses filets, mais si elle ne lui répondait pas il pourrait prendre ça pour de la an au service de Sengoku lui avait permis de développer un peu de sens tactique.

-Un peu, répondit-elle franchement.

-Ce trait de caractère rend les gens attendrissant voir même mignon d'après certains, expliqua le blond en s'avançant vers elle.

Malgré elle, la jeune fille se sentait comme hypnotisé par la voix du pirate, elle buvait ces paroles, elle en était même a espéré qu'il lui reparle.  
Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur, qu'était-il en train de faire ?  
Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas reculé.

-Personnellement, les petites filles maladroite comme toi, je trouve ça mignon.

Leiko failli s'étrangler en entendant cette phrase, elle une petite fille ? Les dernières paroles du Corsaire avaient déclenché chez elle un élan de combativité et de confiance, et elle se disait que de toute façon il gagnerait alors autant à voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller.

-Excusez-moi, mais a vingt ans, on est plus une petite fille.

Doflamingo fronça les sourcils, et l'assurance nouvelle de la jeune fille disparût aussi vite qu'elle était venue, jusqu'où pouvait-elle allait ? Eh bien elle avait sa réponse, quand elle le vit bouger elle ferma fort les yeux, se foutant bien de passait pour une peureuse incapable de s'assumer.  
Elle sentit les doigts du pirate saisir son menton.

-Si tu n'est pas une petite fille, tu ne m'en voudra pas.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à une gifle, un coup de poing ou un autre contact violent, elle senti quelque chose de chaud se poser sur ses lèvres, ouvrant subitement les yeux, elle sursauta et s'éloigna, chose qui ne plut pas au pirate dont le sourire s'effaça.

En la regardant s'éloigner il se dit que la forcer serais plus drôle, l'impatience commençait à le gagner, il la voulait, mais pas ici.  
Son sourire réapparut, et il tendit la main vers elle.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, elle se retrouva immobilisée, entendant le rire du Corsaire, elle leva les yeux vers lui le suppliant du regard.

-Quoi ? Fit-il

-Laissez moi, s'il vous plaît.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air presque attendri, il bougea un doigt et la jeune fille avança vers lui.

-Tu n'a plus de travail, commença le Corsaire, c'est en parti ma faute.

Leiko sentait toutes ses chances de lui échapper s'évanouirent, elle comprit qu'il avait plus d'un tour d'avance sur elle, il avait tout prévu.

-Je ne vais pas laisser une petite fille dans la merde si je peux l'aider,continu-il, je t'offre le même boulot, mais avec un salaire plus élever et un cadre de vie idyllique. Tu vas travailler pour moi.

Leiko ferma les yeux, acceptant silencieusement son sort.

Mais après tout si elle voyait les choses sous un autre angle : cet homme pourrait la sortir de sa petite vie sans intérêt, il pourrait peut-être lui faire connaître autre chose que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici.

Serte d'un côté elle avait peur, mais d'un autre côté il y avait quelque chose d'excitant à se faire emmener par Don Quixotte Doflamingo. Après le baiser qu'il lui avait donné, elle se doutait bien que son offre n'était qu'un prétexte mais elle s'en fichait. En sa présence son cœur battait plus fort que jamais et elle avait ressenti des choses que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ressenti : l'espoir d'une autre vie.

Elle s'arrêta devant le Corsaire, celui-ci sentit son excitation monter d'un cran quand il vit les yeux larmoyant de la blonde, il l'attrapa par les cheveux et plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
Ils aillaient s'amuser, il en était sur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et TADAAAAA ! Chapitre 2 ! **

**tous petit petit chapitre je sais, je suis désolée mais j'ai eu manque d'inspiration ( sans compter les exams et tous un gros bordel qui fait que j'ai pas put poster avant bref )**

**j'espère qu'il plaira quand même :) **

**et je vais faire mon possible pour rattraper mon retard ! **

**voilà voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Doucement, elle se réveillait. Elle se sentait bien, tout était calme, paisible. Elle sentait les rayons du soleil la réchauffer, il devait déjà être midi... Midi ? Et alors... Avant il aurait fallu qu'elle soit debout à six heures du matin, mais elle avait été virée, plus de raisons de se presser.

Se retournant sur le ventre, elle fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé après son renvoi.

Alors que son cerveau cogitait, elle eut une douce sensation qui lui remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale, comme si on l'effleurait. Leiko ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais après quelques secondes à apprécier cette caresse, elle se rendit finalement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, ou plutôt plusieurs choses : déjà, le soleil ne passait jamais par sa fenêtre, que ce soit huit heures du matin ou midi. Ensuite, elle avait beaucoup trop de place dans ce lit, ce n'était pas le sien. Et enfin, elle se souvenait de lui, le Corsaire.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand elle senti quelque chose de chaud lui enserrer la nuque, elle n'eut pas à chercher très longtemps, couché à côté d'elle se trouvait un grand blond, le sourire aux lèvres, et sa main posée sur son cou. Elle se redressa précipitamment et, voulant s'éloigner le plus vite possible, tomba du lit, emportant avec elle une partie des draps.

Ne pouvant se retenir, le blond éclata de rire, elle n'était pas consciente depuis cinq minutes qu'elle l'amusait déjà. Il ne l'avait pas touché, et elle réagissait comme s'il l'avait violé la nuit dernière.  
Il sourit à cette pensée, il n'allait pas la toucher maintenant, non, c'était trop tôt, il avait trouvé un nouveau jouet, il voulait s'amusait d'abord. Il avait tout son temps.

Lentement il se pencha vers elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_ Bien dormi ?

Tremblant de tout son être, la blonde paniquait, elle ne se souvenait de rien, après le baiser c'était le trou noir. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Elle redoutait le pire, mais se rassurait en se disant que s'il lui avait fait quelque chose elle s'en souviendrait... À moins que.

_ V-vous m'avez d-drogué...

Le pirate pencha la tête sur le côté et tendit la main vers elle.

_ Non, disons que tu t'es simplement endormis, fit-il en lui effleurant le genoux.

Elle sentait les larmes montaient, elle comprit qu'elle n'était plus à Marie Joa, qu'il l'avait emmené loin, très loin, et que personne ne le savait. L'ayant renvoyé Sengoku allait penser qu'elle était rentré chez elle le plus vite possible, il n'allait pas s'inquiéter.

_ De quoi as-tu peur ?

La jeune fille ne répondait pas, elle ne voulait pas répondre, elle voulait simplement rentrer chez elle, juste retourner à sa petite vie et oublier cet infâme pirate.

_ De moi ?

Le blond s'assit au bord du lit, face à elle qui était toujours par terre, enroulée dans sa couverture. Il la vie hocher l'a tête.

_ Tu m'as embrassé hier, je croyais que tu avais dépassé ce stade.

Oui, il l'avait embrassé de force, mais après quelques secondes, elle avait répondu à ce contact. Il s'en souvenait très bien, un peu timide au début, le baiser avait pris une tournure plus passionnée, il avait encore la sensation de tenir sa petite gorge entre ses doigts.

Leiko secoua la tête, et des larmes commencèrent à couler, elle avait aimé ce baiser c'est vrai, mais elle avait eu une pulsion soudaine, un espoir, son cerveau lui avait fait croire que Doflamingo, le plus grand manipulateur de tous les temps, allait lui donner une vie de rêve, qu'il allait se contentait de la regarder de loin. Mais maintenant elle comprenait, elle s'était faite avoir.

_ Je croyais que tu voulais venir avec moi, sourit le Corsaire.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il ne semblait pas menaçant, il avait même l'air surpris qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse... Mais pouvait-elle se fier à cet air innocent ?

_ C'était ju-juste u-un moment d-d'égarement...

Il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose, il lui faisait peur, elle ne voulait pas rester.

_ L'égarement n'a pas sa place dans ce monde, commença-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et prit sa tête entre ses mains.  
À se contacte, Leiko ferma fort les yeux, craignant de se faire frapper. Mais non, à la réunion quand il avait mis sa main sur ses jambes, tout avait été très doux, et ça ne changeait pas, ses mains étaient chaudes et d'une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Elle ouvrit les yeux espérant que le blond ait compris et qu'il allait la ramener chez elle, mais quand elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, d'autres larmes débordèrent de ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas se fier à lui.

_ Je te l'apprendrai, et je t'apprendrais aussi à rester à ta place. Tu n'as pas l'air très désobéissante, mais tu es du genre à te poser des questions, ça se voit.

_ A quoi ?

Le Corsaire essuya les larmes de ces pouces, et planta son regard dans le sien.

_ Tu as une petite lueur, juste là, répondit-il en passant son pouce sur l'œil larmoyant de la blonde.

Leiko tremblait, et d'autres larmes inondèrent ses joues.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tous t'apprendre, une fois que ce sera fait, ta vie sera un paradis, je te le promets.

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête en retenant un sanglot.

_ Mmh ?

_ S'il vous plaît... R-ramenez moi...

Son sourire s'agrandit et il colla son front contre le sien en lui caressant les joues.

_ C'est hors de questions, tu ne partiras jamais.

Aucune contestation n'était possible, elle avait l'impression que, même s'il savait, Sengoku ne pourrait rien faire. Elle avait l'impression que l'homme devant elle contrôlait le monde... il ne devait pas en être loin. Elle comprit que sa vie allait tourner autour de lui, qu'il n'y aurait plus que lui et lui seul. C'était ça ou la mort. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, puis un deuxième et un troisième.

_ Ça va bien se passer, chuchota le blond en la prenant contre lui.

Elle se laissa faire, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?  
Il la porta, s'allongea sur le lit en la tenant contre lui, il ne souriait pas, c'était la partie la moins plaisante du jeu, mais il fallait passer par là. Cependant il trouvait cette réaction exagérée, la vie à DressRosa était la plus paisible qui soit : du soleil; des cocktails; des piscines, aucune femme ne se plaignait. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait, elle pouvait tout avoir.

_ Tu vas aussi devoir apprendre la gratitude, je t'offre une vie de rêve, les contraintes sont infimes comparées aux avantages...

Il l'entendit pleurer encore plus, il soupira, il ne s'amusait pas du tout et commençait même à perdre patience.

_ Pleurer ne changera rien, je ne changerais pas d'avis, tu restes ici. Par contre je peux changer notre contrat...

Il empoigna ses cheveux et, lentement, lui fit relever la tête.

_ Les femmes qui pleurent ne me plaisent pas. Au lieu du cadre idyllique que je t'ai promis je peux te rendre la vie impossible. Ta chambre sera au sous-sol, tu nettoieras le palais, tu mangeras les restes et le jours où tu ne serviras plus, je te tuerai, tu ne veux pas ça...

Pinçant ses lèvres pour ne pas pleurer encore plus, elle secoua la tête.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, et la déposa au milieu du lit, puis il se leva.

_ Aujourd'hui pleure autant que tu veux. Mais demain, si tu ne t'es pas calmé tu iras à la cave. Si tu veux avoir la belle vie, il faut que tu sois belle aussi. Déclara le Roi en sortant.

* * *

Le bureau était calme, très calme, l'Amiral en chef était assis à son bureau, une pile de dossiers attendait sagement d'être lut, mais l'homme ne daignait pas leurs jeter un regard. Les yeux dans le vague, il jouait avec la petite enveloppe bleu pale qu'il avait trouvée sur son bureau. Lire cette lettre lui avait fendu le cœur, Leiko expliquait à quel point elle avait aimé travailler pour lui, qu'elle s'était même attaché à lui et qu'elle était très triste de le quitter.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse autant apprécier ce travail. En soupirant il cala son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil, le bureau était vide sans elle, il s'attendait tout le temps à ce qu'elle fasse irruption dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle prenne place sur le bureau et qu'elle lui parle. En un an, ils avaient pris cette habitude, pendant une heure tous les jours, elle lui parlait d'elle, de ce qu'elle espérait de la vie, de sa famille, et de ses loisirs. Ces petits moments, contribuaient à alléger le poids du travaille de l'Amiral.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, pourquoi était-elle partie si vite, sans lui dire au revoir. Ce matin il avait voulu la voir, il était lui même allé jusqu'à sa chambre, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte la chambre était vide, parfaitement ranger et plus aucune affaire n'y était rangé, elle était partie. Mais il avait du mal à croire qu'elle puisse partir comme ça, sans rien dire à personne.

Un officier entra dans le bureau, un plateau dans les mains.

_ Monsieur, votre café.

_ Dit moi, fit Sengoku en ignorant la tasse, Leiko t'as dit quelques chose avant de partir ?

_ Euh, n-non monsieur.

L'Amiral tiqua, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose le gênait.

_ Bien, quand tu auras le temps je veux que tu trouve un numéro, ses parents ou quelqu'un de proche et que tu me dise si elle est bien arrivait.

_ A vos ordre !

* * *

Affalé sur le canapé, devant la piscine, le Roi de Dressrosa buvait son cocktail en cajolant les cheveux d'une femme coucher contre lui. Il était d'excellente humeur, et tout le monde en profitait.

_ Dit moi Sugar.

La jeune femme assise sur un autre fauteuil s'arrêta un instant de manger ses raisins, pour écouter ce que son maître avait à lui dire.

_ Tu es sûr que la lettre est arrivait à temps ?

La femme aux allures de petite fille sourit.

_ Absolument certaine, jeune maître ! Répondit-elle joyeusement.

_ Et tu as bien écris tous ce que je t'avais dit...

_ Oui, Jeune Maître.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit et il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, un gloussement s'échappa de sa gorge en apercevant Leiko regarder derrière la vitre.

Il leva son verre vers elle, comme pour trinquer, la blonde disparût aussitôt.

Le Corsaire avait du mal à contenir son hilarité, il avait déjà envie de voir comment elle serait dans une semaine.

En attendant, le blond sirota son verre, en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire.


End file.
